Chained To You
by Ayakaishi Fei
Summary: I've got to be chained to you A relationship doesn't work if it's participants can't exist without the other - that's called an unhealthy relationship. RavenxVan. Yaoi.


Title: Chained To You  
  
Author: FireDemon  
  
Email: Ken_Dai_Love@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Category: Romance, Kind of obsessive.  
  
Warnings: Shounen-ai/Yaoi/Slash - Van and Raven in love, get it? Very short.  
  
Summary: //Passion, desire so intense, I can't take any more because I feel the magic all around you, it's bringing me to my knees. And like I want to be, I've got to be chained to you// A relationship doesn't work if it's participants can't exist without the other - that's called an unhealthy relationship.  
  
I love Van, I love that he wants me, I love that he needs me, and I love that he loves me - truly, madly, deeply.  
  
I suppose I was afraid, at first, that I wouldn't measure up. He was afraid of me, that I would leave him, that he wouldn't be good enough.  
  
I always think that he'd do anything to keep me with him always - he once told me he wished I was a woman, so that we could have a child together, and then he smiled, and admitted that he'd miss the male me too much.  
  
He makes me feel comfortable, more comfortable then anyone else ever has in my whole life. I'm always self-conscious - afraid I'll say the wrong thing. I know I come off as snobbish, or proud - but I'm not, I'm just shy. Isn't that bizarre?  
  
Van is my first boyfriend, and although I always try to appear completely confident - I'm not. I didn't have a clue what to do when we first got together, he was so intense, and he needed me so much. I needed to be needed - it worked somehow.  
  
I was so nervous... unsure... when he told me he loved me. The whole thing seemed completely ridiculous. He was so passionate, when we fought, when we talked... when we made love for the first time.  
  
Van has always been a passionate person - And I'm always scared because I can't measure up to him. Even when I was fighting for my life, I was practically apathetic. I don't know how he can want me. I'm so boring.  
  
But he does want me, it's got to be fate or destiny or something, he says he couldn't live without me, and I've gotten to the point where I don't think I'd exist if I wasn't chained to him.  
  
The sheer intensity of his feelings for me scared me at first - how could I ever live up to them?  
  
He can't see my flaws, he watches me sleep, he holds my hand whenever we go out, he showers with me - he even follows me into the bathroom. And then he looks me in the eyes and tells me from the bottom of his heart that I have no flaws - as far as he can see I'm perfect. Mind, body and soul.  
  
Maybe it's unhealthy, and maybe it's unnatural, but he loves me, truly, madly, deeply, the way that I need to be loved.  
  
"I love you Raven," Van whispers into my neck, "I love you so much I think I'd die without you. Nobody will ever love you as much as I love you."  
  
My fingers tangle in his hair, "I know. Make love to me Van?"  
  
Vans fingers run over my body like it's made of glass, and he gazes into my eyes, "Anything for you. I love you."  
  
I let my hands trail up under his shirt, my eyes fluttering closed as he nips at my ear; "You'll never leave me will you?"  
  
I let out a soft breathy noise, "How could I Van? I wouldn't exist without you. I need to be a part of you to exist."  
  
His lips meet mine joyfully, and I know I've told him something he wants to hear. "You're the best part of me. The most beautiful, amazing, sweet, wonderful part. I always want us to be like this. As connected as we are when we make love."  
  
"Two halves of the same whole?" I suggest, wanting, so badly, for him to need me. No one has ever truly needed me. I've been used, but never needed.  
  
Van needs me like the oxygen he breathes, the water he drinks, the nutrients he consumes. He needs me more than that.  
  
"You are my perfection. My God. My Master. My Love. Mine, always mine. Nobody else will ever touch you, right Raven?"  
  
"Nobody. Only you Van. Never been anyone but you."  
  
"I want to lay like this forever, just you and me, Raven, I'll be everything you need."  
  
"You are everything that I need," I lie, my voice soft and husky. He needs me to need him, like I need him to need me. He needs me to be chained to him, like a possession.  
  
"My fallen angel," He murmurs, "I sold my soul to hell to own you as I do. To worship you."  
  
I love Van, I know I do, I'm nothing without him - and that's love isn't it?  
  
"I'm yours. Only yours." It didn't take me long to learn the words he needed to hear, the words that made his eyes light up with emotion, and his body react with lust.  
  
"Let me take you away from here, away from everyone who covets you, let me protect you and be with you for all eternity."  
  
"Where?" I whisper, tilting my head up to kiss him.  
  
"You'll see," He whispers into our kiss, "Will you let me?"  
  
"Of course," I murmur, interlacing our fingers, "I love you."  
  
"Oh, Tenshi," His lips smother my neck in kisses, "You have made me so happy. I want to be alone with you for eternity, no one and nothing but us. Your beauty, mine alone to appreciate for eternity."  
  
I idly pet his hair, releasing one of his hands. I would do anything, sacrifice anything, to keep him needing me. For eternity.  
  
"Tell me something," Van whispers, "Something nobody else knows."  
  
"You are my reason for living," I tell him, honestly, "After everything that I'd done... everything I'd lost... I had nothing left. I didn't have anything to live for until you asked me to be yours."  
  
Our lips meet in another kiss, "Yes. Mine." He breathes the words almost reverently, "Always mine. I'd rather kill you than let anyone else soil you. You'll always be mine."  
  
"Silly," I force a smile, trying to ignore his words, terrifyingly honest though they are.  
  
"Silly?" His fingers dig into my skin, hard enough to bruise, and his eyes are hard, "What's silly about not wanting anyone to touch My Angel."  
  
I let out a sharp noise, "I'd never let anyone touch me. You know that!"  
  
"Oh." His grip softens, and his eyes trail down apologetically, as he kisses at the marks he's made. "I know that. I'm sorry, I couldn't bear to lose you. Not ever."  
  
"Not ever," I agree.  
  
Before Van, there was never anyone who needed me, there were many who used or abused me, but none who wanted me. I've never been another person's everything before.  
  
"Promise me you'll never leave me," Van whispers, his body pressed tightly against me.  
  
"I promise," I whisper back, my eyes fluttering shut, "I live to be chained to you."  
  
Authors Notes: Ack, well it takes two to make an unhealthy relationship. Raven's nearly as off as Van. *winces*  
  
Anyway, I suppose this came about because I got a review asking for a sequel, I reread this, brooded upon the fact that two of the girls I love most in the world are in shitty relationships, and decided to write a Raven- centric companion chapter. I suppose this chapter is dedicated to my ex- girlfriend who through our conversations gave me a reason for Raven to be with Van when she told me her reasons for being with Scott.  
  
She thinks if she has a baby she could still leave him - could get with a girl and have a kid with another woman if need be. Damnit - why do I fall for the psychos?  
  
So yeah, that's where this sequel came from.  
  
Please review? 


End file.
